Fuma Akumi
'Character First Name:' Akumi 'Character Last Name:' Fuma 'IMVU Username:' AloisTrancy 'Nickname: (optional)' Mimi 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 02/15/189AN 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 4`11" 'Weight:' 85lbs 'Blood Type:' O+ 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' She has scars on her hands from lots of training. 'Affiliation:' Amegakure No Sato 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Akumi can be rather quiet at times, her true personality showing more when she is alone. Around other's she sits back and listens diligently, learning about others yet only allowing a few to learn about her. She really shines when she is around animals, showing a motherly nature towards small creatures...especially around kittens and puppies. In large groups she tries to stay invisible, being timid and wishing to avoid making a fool of herself. Once given a topic though, she could go on and on til she realizes she talks too much and simmers down from embarrassment.. 'Behaviour:' She can be very awkward, usually backing out of group activities. When fighting she wants to be first to dive in and prove herself. 'Nindo: (optional)' "Focus on one thing till you succeed, then crush your enemies." "Line them up and knock them down." "Is this the reality you wanted?!" "I-It's not like I care or anything..." 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Fuma Clan: Is a renowned ninja clan, famous in at least Amegakure and the Land of Fire. It is unknown where they hail from.They are well-known as an aggressive clan and fight using their characteristic giant Fūma Shuriken; a large, four-bladed weapon said to possess pre-eminent sharpness. This type of shuriken use has spread beyond the Fūma clan Fuma Clan 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Element Two:' (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths:' Genjutsu, Shurikenjutsu. 'Weaknesses:' Strength, Medical Jutsu 'Chakra color:' Lavender 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 3 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 4 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 5 Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): 20 Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 1 Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): 1 ' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): ' '''Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 1 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 1 Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 1 Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): 1 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 50 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Amegakure 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' Akumi was adopted by an older man at the age of two, she did not know who her parents were but she knows she is a Fuma Clan member. He took care of her, introducing her to the shinobi tools of the trade. Toys were a no-no at home unless it was a gift for a job well done. When she turned three she was taught to read, write and perform hand seals. Soon after for every three months he took her camping, teaching her small survival techniques suitable for a child of her mind set. This was their first true bonding experience as he taught Akumi to fish, start her own fires and set up a proper tent. This continued as a ritual til her birthday when she was introduced to her hands on learning experiences. On the girl's fourth birthday she started training, learning the basics to the best of her ability and studying hard. Her first gift was her own hip bag and kunai pouch. Along with a lavender stone pendant engraved with her initials, and a secret gift to be withheld til the day she graduates from the Academy. At five she learned to be agile and nimble on her feet, learning to be "one with the wind" or what ever it was she was told. It wasn't til this time she was given more and more freedom, going out to run errands, play with the neighborhood strays and reading books pleasing for a young child. She was also given her first kunai, gaining some of her fist scars over her fingers and palms along with calluses and bruises. Akumi was enrolled into the academy at six, doing homework and studies as often as possible. This is the time she finally met kids her own age with out her dad being around to tell her not to play games. Soon her classmates labeled her a weirdo for not knowing how to play any games for kids their age or what to say or do in any given situation for someone their age. She continued through schooling this way, not able to make friends too well. Though she was commended by few on her mature attitude and demeanor her self confidence seemed to wither away a long with her will to wake up in the mornings. Upon graduation at twelve years old and receiving her headband, she received her first knife to use for camping and survival needs. After that she was given her freedom as a normal teenage girl. As long as that freedom didn't include a boy in her life and her studies were first and foremost. Now that she has finally made it she has begun to really open up to her surroundings and entertain the thought of traveling the world, meeting new people and improving her genjutsu techniques til she becomes the best that she could be. 'Roleplaying Library:' Akumi's First Mission 9/9/2014 Mission 'Approved by:' Kagato - 9/5/14